


Emotional Rescue

by ari_o (imaginarycircus), imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/ari_o, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet, almost a portrait, of Danny and Steve early in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotional Rescue

The sun is just up over the water and that perfect first light is illuminating the hairs on Danny's lower back, where there is a small golden patch just above his tailbone. Steve is on his side, propped on one elbow watching the light move across Danny's back from freckle to freckle. They were up so late that Steve hasn't actually been to sleep yet, but this moment, when the sun first makes it up over the water is his favorite time of day; it's quiet and still. It's this moment of peace that gets Steve through the mayhem, and the car chases, and the gun battles. And he needs the universe to promise him that come tomorrow, Danny will be right back here, in his bed, whole and alive with him. He is used to worrying about his men, the men under his command, but this is different. He needs Danny, almost like he needs air and water.

Danny is tough and can take care of himself. He knows that and if he started trying to protect Danny during missions? Someone would get hurt and Danny would never forgive him. They both know that Steve has certain skills and abilities that Danny does not, but Danny is wiry. The way he took out that arms dealer yesterday? Steve smiles as he remembers Danny dodging out from behind the storage container, ducking and rolling to the next one and managing to take out his his target all at the same time.

Even if it's absurd, Steve makes a pact with the universe, with whatever keeps things working, time ticking, and gravity in play--that he will trust Danny to keep himself safe and he will do what he has always done and have his back--if the universe could just try very hard to return Danny to him at the end of each day, no more than lightly bruised.

Steve traces one lazy finger down Danny's spine, gently enough not to wake him. His skin is so fair next to Steve's tanned hands. He wants to leave a trail of kisses down Danny's sun warmed back, but he let's him sleep because it's going to be a long day.


End file.
